Carpe Diem
by Kurkuma-sama
Summary: Tällaisia pikkuisia tarinanpoikasia. :3 Suuremmat selittelyt sisällä, mitäs sitä tähän uudestaan kirjoittamaan? Sijoittuvat enimmäkseen toisen maailmansodan tienoille.
1. Carpe Diem

Nyt homman nimi on sellainen, että olen saanut taas vaihteeksi kirjoitettua jotakin. :D Ja tuo Insanity oli one-shot, ihan vaan tiedoksi kun sitä kyseltiin. Unohdin kirjoittaa sen sinne enkä ymmärrä miten näitä päivitetään. -_-*

Muttah, tämä nimenomainen juttu sijoittuu toisen maailmansodan jälkeiseen aikaan. Kertojana Pohjois-Italia. Hieman viittauksia väkivaltaan, mutta ei mitään muuta varoituksen arvoista. :3 Paitsi hieman sellaista, tiedättehän, taiteellisuutta joka on saattanut mennä totaalisesti pieleen. ^^'

Saatan tehdä tällaisia pikkuisia tarinoita lisääkin, jos haluatte. ^.^ Ja jos selvitän, miten niitä päivitetään. ^^'

* * *

**Carpe diem**

Kääntyilen haltioissani ympäriinsä nähdäkseni muiden ilmeet.

Me kaikki.

Me kaikki itkemme.

Kyyneleet näkyvät kaikkien kasvoilla.

Niin, Venäjänkin.

Saksankin.

Japanin,

Englannin,

Amerikan,

veljeni.

Kaikkien.

Minunkin.

Mutta kun katselen ympärilleni lisää, näen muutakin.

Näen kauniin viljapellon, jonka vehnä on kultaa ja aurinkoa parhaimmillaan.

Näen Puolan ja Liettuan, jotka itkevät ja nauravat, syleilevät toisiaan.

Näen Kiinan ja Hongkongin, jotka seisovat Japanin lähellä, katse tiukkana mutta kertoen, että hän saa anteeksi, saa kaiken anteeksi.

Näen Ranskan ja Kanadan, pienempi istuu isomman sylissä.

Näen Suomen, joka nauraa kyyneleidensä läpi muiden Pohjoismaiden luona, iloitsee siitä kuinka selvisi sittenkin kaiken sen läpi.

Näen valtioiden kyyneleet, näen ihmisten kyyneleet.

Ja näen kuinka ne kyyneleet eivät johdu vain surusta.

Näen naurun ja ilon, joka on murtanut tiensä kaikkien niiden kauheuksien läpi.

Otan mallia Puolasta, joka kohottaa kätensä tavoittelemaan taivasta ja aurinkoa, joka nousee sittenkin sodan repimän maailman ylle.

Hitaasti muutkin toistavat liikkeen. Koko maailma kohottaa kätensä taivasta kohden, kasvot onnen kyynelissä. Näen Puolan edelleen selvästi. Näen, kuinka hänen kasvonsa sulavat nauruun. Nauruun, joka leviää nopeasti kuin metsäpalo rutikuivassa metsässä.

Nauruun, johon minäkin yhdyn täydestä sydämestäni.

Näen, kuinka me kaikki olemme kauniita omilla tavoillamme. Näen sen selvästi.

Nauru haipuu hiljaa. Puola halaa Liettuaa taas ja vetää tämän istumaan lainehtivat vehnän keskelle. Liettuan kasvoille nousee hento puna ja hän kääntää katseensa taivaisiin välittämättä kirkaasta auringosta, joka yrittää sokaista meidät. Hän osoittaa jotakin taivaalla, pilveä varmaankin. Puola kohottaa katseensa myös ja ja nauraa taas, osoittaen jonnekin muualle.

Kaikki katoilevat yksi toisensa jälkeen vehnän sekaan, istuvat alas tälle kauniille paikalle, kesäiselle pellolle joka muistuttaa niistä ajoista, jolloin asiat olivat oi-niin-yksinkertaisia ja sodat sodittiin miekoilla ja keihäillä, ei panssareilla ja konekivääreillä.

Vain minä seison edelleen.

Tiedän, kuinka Puolan on todellisuudessa vaikea hengittää murtuneiden kylkiluidensa takia. Tiedän sen hänen pinnallisesta hengityksestään ja hieman hysteerisestä naurustaan.

Tiedän, kuinka Liettuaan sattuu kun Puola koskee häntä, kuinka tuhannet ja taas tuhannet ruhjeet muistuttavat olemassaolostaan. Tiedän sen kivusta hänen silmiensä pohjalla.

Tiedän, että Viron, Latvian ja Liettuan taistelu ei ole vielä lopussa, kuinka se on hädin tuskin vielä alkanut. Tiedän sen Latvian kyyneliin heijastuvasta pelosta.

Huuto kasvaa sisälläni eikä anna minun istua ennen kuin olen vapauttanut sen.

Vedän henkeä.

"Carpe diem!" minä huudan. "Carpe diem, ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä!"

* * *

Mjoo, tällaista. Carpe diem tarkoittaa "tartu hetkeen".


	2. Minä olen kunnossa

Täällä ollaan taas, tällä kertaa LietPolin kanssa. :3 Varoituksina angstausta ja pieni maininta verestä.

**

* * *

Minä olen kunnossa**

_Täyden kuun heikko valo siivilöityy läpi kevyiden ikkunaverhojen. Se valaisee huonetta juuri sen verran, että sen ainoa kaluste, vanha ja kulunut sohva, näkyy. Sillä istuu kaksi hahmoa._

Liettua ei lakannut silittämästä Puolan vaaleita hiuksia, vaikka toinen olikin jo kauan sitten nukahtanut liettualaisen olkapäätä vasten.

Liettua painoi kasvonsa ystävänsä hiuksiin. Hän hengitti tuoksua syvään ja hymyili tuntiessaan siinä loppukesän peltojen luonnollisen tuoksun. Liettua yritti muistaa tuoksun ja säilyttää sen sydämessään, vaikka tiesikin sen olevan turhaa. Veren rautainen haju olisi liian vahva, kuten aina ennenkin.

Silti olisi pakko yrittää. Liettua kohotti kasvonsa ja nosti kätensä taas silittelemään toisen kultaisia hiuksia. Toisella kädellään hän silitteli Puolan kämmenselkää. Tämän käsi lepäsi hänen reidellään. Hetki oli epätäydellisyydessään niin täydellinen, että Liettua tunsi miltei tukehtuvansa. Hän nautti Puolan läheisyydestä ja yritti hengittää tasaisesti.

Äkkiä hän henkäisi terävästi ja tuskan kyyneleet tulvahtivat hänen silmiinsä.

Kun Puola heräisi, hän ei olisi siinä. Kukaan ei suutelisi puolalaista otsalle eikä toivottaisi hyvää huomenta puolaksi tai liettuaksi.

Kun Puola heräisi, hänet olisi viety takaisin "kotiin", takaisin Venäjän taloon.

Liettua pakotti itsensä silittämään ystävänsä hiuksia tasaisesti ja rauhallisesti, vaikka hän tunsi halkeilevansa kuin munankuori, sellainen joka on jo rikki mutta ei suostu tekemään siitä totta ja tukeutuu itseensä, omiin rikkinäisiin palasiinsa.

Ja taas täydellinen epätäydellisyys painoi hänen kurkussaan raskaana ja karvaana, kyynelten makuisena.

Silti siinä oli jotakin niin ihanaa ja kevyttä, että Liettua tunsi hengittävänsä vapaasti huolimatta ikävästä, joka kasvoi jo hänen sisällään vaikka Puola oli yhä hänen sylissään. Huolimatta pelosta, joka sai hänet jo nyt kalpeaksi vaikka hän ei vielä ollut Venäjän luona.

Puola liikahti unissaan ja mutisi jotain. Liettua kumartui kuullakseen vieraskieliset sanat tarkemmin.

"Są wy w porządku?" Liettua hymyili. Puolako kysyi joltakin, että oliko tämä kunnossa?

Liettua kumartui ja painoi huulensa kevyesti toisen poskelle. Siitä hän siirtyi tämän korvalle.

"Minä olen kunnossa. Minä olen aivan kunnossa."

Kun Puola heräisi hän ei olisi siinä enää.

_Nouseva aurinko valaisee saman huoneen, joka yöllä oli niin pimeä. Sohva on huoneessa edelleen, mutta nyt sillä istuu vain yksi olento, joka on kietonut käsivartensa polviensa ympärille ja nytkähtelee nyyhkytysten tahdissa._

_

* * *

_Voi eii... Minun pieni teiniromanssiparitukseni. D : Mitä minä olen mennyt tekemään? Ja olipas lyhyt. o.o

"Są wy w porządku?" on puolaa ja tarkoittaa "oletko kunnossa?"

Kiitokset kaikille kommentoijille! *hug*

SahPa: Kiitos. ^^ Semmoinen "katkeransuloinen" oli tarkoituksenakin. Niin ja kiitos neuvoista.

Liibooboo: Aww, kiitokset. :) Tuollaista reaktiota vähän hainkin, kiva jos onnistui.


	3. Kohtalonköynnös

^^ Täällä ollaan taas. Tällä kertaa SuFinia. Jos tihrustat oikein tarkkaan, saatat myös huomata pienen viittauksen DenNoriin, mutta toisaalta se on tulkinnanvarainen asia.

Lisäksi tähän liittyy nyt keskimääräistä enemmän historiaa, eikä tämä tapahdu toisen maailmansodan jälkeen/aikana, vaan 1800-1900 luvuilla karkeasti arvioituna.

Eli siis, luento alkaa.

Vuonna 1808 Venäjä alkoi sotia Ruotsin kanssa, koska Ruotsi kieltäytyi liittymästä Napoleonin mannermaasulkuun Britanniaa vastaan. Sodan seurauksena Suomi joutui Venäjän haltuun.

Vain hivenen myöhemmin solmittiin Kielin rauha, joka irrotti Norjan Tanska-Norjan valtakunnasta. 1814 Norja julistautui itsenäiseksi, mutta hänet pakotettiin personaaliunioniin Ruotsin kanssa.

Vuonna 1904 unioni hajosi. Ja 6.12. vuonna 1917 Suomi julistautui itsenäiseksi. Tammikuussa vuonna 1918 Ruotsi, Venäjä, Ranska ja Saksa tunnustivat hänet itsenäiseksi.

Jaaaaa... Luento loppuu. x) Olen pahoillani jos tiesitte jo tuon kaiken. Ja olen pahoillani jos olen sekoittanut vuodet, numeromuisti ei ole sitä eliittiluokkaa. ^^'

Varoituksia ei taida olla, muuta kuin masentunut Su-san.

* * *

**Kohtalonköynnös**

Minä olen aina pitänyt kasveista. Minulla on niitä kotonani paljon. Yksi niistä on minulle erityisen rakas.

Kohtalonköynnös.

Se on ollut minulla vaikka kuinka kauan. Olen hoivannut sitä hellästi ja rakastavasti läpi vuosisatojen. Se on palkinnut huolenpitoni kasvamalla ja kukoistamalla.

Joskus olen unohtanut kastella sen. Mutta silloinkaan se ei ole jäänyt kuivumaan: joku muu on kastellut sen minun puolestani.

Kasvot kuin lapsella, viattomat ja iloiset.

Silmät kuin orvokit, violetit orvokit kermakakun koristeina. Valkoista, violettia ja keskellä mustaa.

Keho kuin nukella, hauras ja posliinin värinen.

Rakastan häntä syvemmin kuin ketään muuta. Suojelen häntä, jos se on minun vallassani. Vein hänet pois Kalmarin Unionista kun en enää kestänyt Tanskaa.

Ja sitten. Sota, suuri sota.

Sen on pakko olla Tanskan vika. Ja minä rankaisen häntä siitä. Teen hänelle saman kuin minulle tehtiin.

Ja niin minun aurinkoni oli laskenut. Ei länteen, kuten sen kuuluisi, vaan itään. Kauas, kauas itäisille maille.

Sen sijaan luonani asui nyt kuu, kylmä kuu joka ei kaivannut kotiaan vaan vapautta, vapautta pitkän alistumisen jälkeen. Hän ei halunnut olla luonani. Hän ei tehnyt mitään muuttaakseen ilmapiiriä, hän sulkeutui satukirjoihinsa ja kuvitelmiinsa, harhoihinsa.

Hiljalleen jokin muukin kaikkosi ympäriltäni. Kesti kauan, ennen kuin ymmärsin mikä se oli.

Elämä.

Elämä pakeni luotani lakastuvien kukkien muodossa. Kai minä olisin voinut estää sen, mutta minulta ei löytynyt siihen halua. Niin kauan kuin yö jatkaisi kulkuaan, en kykenisi kastelemaan rakkaita kasvejani.

Kuu pakeni. Se piiloutui läntisten pilvien taakse ja katosi elämästäni. Viimeisinä sanoinaan se – hän – sanoi:

"Yö on pimeimmillään juuri ennen aamunkoittoa."

Nyökkäsin. Mutta en uskonut siihen. Enkä uskaltanut ajatella, kuinka pimeäksi yö vielä muuttuisi.

_Pimeä tihenee. Sillä on valtava paino, joka puristaa minut alleen. Kasvit lakastuvat ja pimeä tihenee._

Kävi kuten minä kuulta kuulin.

Viimeinkin minä en enää jaksanut. Taloni oli kuollut (ja kuopattu). Minäkin olisin halunnut olla, mutta se ei käynyt päinsä.

Ja sitten – kevyt koputus ovella. Kun en vastaa, huuto.

"Su-san! Oletko kotona?"

Kavahdan pystyyn kuin säikähtänyt hevonen.

"Su-san!" Pian hän huomaa ettei ovi ollut lukossa.

"Oletko sinä kotona? Vastaa minulle", portaikon alkupäästä huhuillaan. Kurkkuni on kuiva kuin... kuin... kuin sytykkeet viikinkipäällikön viimeisen aluksen alla.

"J-ja", saan sanottua, mutta en kykene liikkumaan, olen jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Minä kuulen hiljaisuuden, vaikka siinä ei olekaan mitään kuultavaa.

Askeleet portaissa. Vanhat ja rapistuneet askelmat narisevat. Voin päätellä äänistä, miten hän kävelee: astuu varovasti ja vilkuilee ympärilleen jatkuvasti, kuin peläten itse Fenris-suden hyökkäävän varjoista. Vieläkään en liiku, vaan istun kivipatsaana työpöytäni tuolilla.

"Su-san?" Nyt ääni kuuluu huoneen ovelta. Viimein saan koottua liikkumakykyni rippeet ja käännyn katsomaan häntä.

Samat lapsenkasvot. Samat orvokkisilmät. Sama nukenkeho. Vihdoinkin.

Hetken me vain tuijotamme toisiamme, kaksi olentoa jotka ovat liian kauan olleet erossa ja eivät nyt tiedä, mitä tehdä.

Lumous särkyy, kun aurinkoni palaa luokseni todella, juoksee syliini ja painaa päänsä olkapäälleni. Halaan häntä ja hetken koko maailma on luonamme valoisana ja kauniina, koska aurinko on palannut oikealle paikalleen.

"T'no", mutisen hänen hiuksiinsa ja hän nauraa, hieroen nenäänsä olkapäähäni.

"Minä olen vapaa", hän kuiskaa.

Myöhemmin, kun katselen lakastuneita kukkiani, huomaan että yksi on sinnikkäästi vielä vihreä.

Kohtalonköynnös.

* * *

Kiitos **Liibooboolle** kommentista. :3


	4. Tulilintu

Uutta pukkaa! :D Tässä nyt hahmo on Venäjä/Ivan. Sijoittuu Talvisodan jälkeisen välirauhan aikaan.

* * *

**Tulilintu**

Ja taas. Taas minä tein sen.

Taas kerran.

Hän katsoo minua vaivautumatta peittämään vihaansa ja inhoaan, epätavallista häneltä.

Mutta kun näkee sen, mitä olen hänelle tehnyt, ei ole mitään syytä miksi hän haluaisi peittää sen.

Ainoa asia, mistä hän voi minua kiittää, on hänen itsenäisyytensä. Se on paljon, mutta senkin hyvän teon onnistuin mitätöimään niin paljolla pahalla, yrittämällä riistää lahjani takaisin.

Mutta minä en voi sille mitään! En mitään, kuuletteko? Maani ja kansani ovat liian suuria! Minulla ei ole heihin samanlaista valtaa kuin hänellä. Asiat vain kasvavat liian suuriksi hillitä, kansani viha kasvaa liian suureksi padota.

Se kasvaa kuin lumivyöryt ennen Uralin rinteillä.

Nyt minulle niin rakas vuoristo on tasoittunut vuosien kuluessa, tuulen, sateen ja lumen syödessä hitaasti sen huippuja yhä matalammiksi.

Samoin ei valitettavasti ole käynyt kansalleni. Se on kuin satujemme tulilintu, kaunis ja vahva, mahdoton hillitä. Se aiheuttaa sadun sankarille paljon ongelmia, vaikka lopussa kenties hän saakin palkinnon.

Kenties.

On kummallista verrata kansaani johonkin lämpimään, polttavaan. Se ei ole tulilintu, se on lumi, kylmä lumi joka kasautuu kinoksiksi vuorille ja äkkiä romahtaa alas.

Otollisissa olosuhteissa se tapahtuu.

Jokin sytyttää sen.

Ei, se ei sytytä mitään, ei mitään. Se on liian kylmä. Se on jäätävä tuuli Siperian laajoilta lakeuksilta, hyytävä viima, joka puhaltaa kevyeen pakkaslumeen, saaden sen liikkumaan eteenpäin, antamatta sen pysyä paikoillaan.

Se on Lenin ja Stalin, kommunistit.

Se on punainen, veren väri.

Se on tulen lieskat, jotka heltymättä nuolevat kylmää ja lumista puuta, kuivattaen sen ja leimahduttaen sen sitten liekkeihin.

Ehkä se on tulilintu. Lämmin tulilintu.

Ja ehkä, vain ehkä, siinä on henkäys auringonkukkien tuoksua.

Niin, niin minä haluan ajatella.

Muuten minulle tulee liian kylmä.

* * *

Onpas lyhyt. O.o

Ja sitten revieweihin, **Liibooboo**lle vastailin jo. :3

**Meikuruku**: Kiitos. :3 Kiva että hymyilytti. ^.^

**SahPa**: Et sinä mikään idiootti ole. :D Itsellekin käy noin toisinaan, vaikka on ihan varma että kommentoi niin... Kiva että tykkäät. Koetan saada tehtyä näitä lisää, vaikka voi vähän kestää. :D

Ehdottakaa muuten jotakin, jota haluaisitte, niin yritän kirjoittaa. ^^


	5. Lempinimistä

Haha, täällä ollaan taas. :D Yhtäkkiä sain kauhean inspiraationpuuskan ja kirjoitin sekä tämän että lopun viimeisestä luvusta tarinalle "Vuosisatojen takaa". Woo. 83

SahPa tosiaankin halusi kuulla Suomesta ja Virosta, joten tässä on. ^^'**  
**

* * *

**Lempinimistä**

Muistan vieläkin. Muistan vieläkin sen ensimmäisen kerran, kun hänet näin.

Sen, kuinka hän lauloi lapsenäänellään ja minä säikähdin sitä ääntä. Kuinka sydämeni hakkasi, luulin olevani yksin sillä järvellä.

"_Tein minä pillin pajupuusta, toki vain pajupuusta."_

Sen, kuinka hiivin hiljaa lähemmäs, kohti rantaa, taivutin pajut pois tieltä ja näin hänet.

"_Hei, soriasti koriasti pillini soipi, toki vain pajupuusta."_

Hän istui rantakivellä, lauloi ja soitti aina välillä pientä pilliä, joka oli ilmeisesti itse tehty.

"_Sillä minä soittelin illansuussa, toki vain illan-"_

"_Hei?"_

Hän vaikeni kun ilmoitin paikallaolostani. Jäi pitkäksi aikaa tuijottamaan minua violeteilla silmillään.

"_Hei. Kuka sinä olet?"_

"_Eesti..."_

"_Minä olen Suomi. Onpas sinulla hassu nimi."_

Sen jälkeen hän läimäisi kätensä suulleen.

"_Anteeksi, anteeksi! En minä tarkoittanut että se on huono nimi, minusta se on todella hyvä nimi, minulla on ystävä joka kertoi olevansa Sverige mutta minä kyllä kutsun häntä Ruotsiksi tai Su-saniksi ja minusta ne ovat kaikki kolme tosi hyviä nimiä ja Eesti on myös todella hyvä nimi!"_

"_Ei se haittaa. Minulla on ystävä, jonka nimi on Latvia."_

"_Saanko minä antaa sinulle lempinimen?"_

Annoin hänelle luvan ja hän kutsui minut istumaan viereensä kivelle.

"_Minä mietin sitä nimeä vähän aikaa."_

"_Selvä."_

Hän mietti ja soitteli pilliään ja lauloi sitä samaa laulua kerta toisensa jälkeen. Pian minusta alkoi tuntua, että minun pitäisi sanoa hänelle jotakin.

"_Hei, soriasti koriasti pillini soipi, toki vain illansuussa."_

"_Soome...?"_

"_Mitä? Ja se on Suomi."_

"_Anteeksi. Oletko sinä tehnyt tuon pillin itse?"_

Hän oli ylpeän näköinen.

"_Tietysti."_

"_Voitko opettaa minuakin tekemään sellaisen?"_

"_Totta kai!"_

Hän nousi ylös ja vei minut pajujen luo. Hän tutkiskeli oksia hetken ja veti sitten puukkonsa esiin, taittaen yhden oksan ja katkaisten sen veitsellään.

"_Onko sinulla veistä?"_

"_Ei..."_

"_Ai jaa. Ei se haittaa, voit lainata minun omaani. Katsos, ensin irrotat kuoren. Kokeilepa..."_

Hän oli kärsivällinen opettaja. Hän ohjasi kättäni, mutta antoi minun kuitenkin tehdä pääasiat itse. Lopulta olin saanut aikaan suhteellisen samanlaisen pillin kuin hänelläkin oli ja tutkailin sitä tyytyväisenä.

"_Kiitos, Soome."_

"_Ole hyvä. Se on edelleenkin Suomi."_

"_Anteeksi..."_

Olimme pitkän aikaa hiljaa. Aurinko alkoi jo laskea mailleen, kun hän puhui seuraavan kerran.

"_Minulla on sinulle nyt lempinimi! Sinä olet Viro!"_

"_Viro?"_

"_Niin niin! Eikö se olekin hyvä nimi?"_

"_On se, mutta jos sinä kutsut minua Viroksi niin saanko kutsua sinua Soomeksi? En taida osata sanoa "Suomi", anteeksi."_

"_Saat sinä, kyllä Ruotsikin kutsuu minua Finlandiksi. Hänellä on kaksi ystävää, jotka kutsuvat minua myös Finlandiksi. Ja sitten minulla on toinen ystävä, joka kutsuu minua saman kuuloisella nimellä, mutta hän sanoo sen vähän eri tavalla. Minä annoin hänelle lempinimeksi Venäjä."_

"_Annatko sinä useinkin muille lempinimiä?"_

"_Enimmäkseen vain parhaille ystävilleni. Nyt en muista muita kuin teidät kolme. Mutta Ruotsi kyllä sanoo että en sano hänen yhden ystävänsäkään nimeä oikein, mutta hän ei ikinä oikeastaan sano minulle mitään, niin en tiedä."_

Sen jälkeen en nähnyt häntä enää pitkiin aikoihin. Mutta muistin hänet ja hän minut. Eräänä päivänä, kun olimme jo paljon vanhempia, joku koputti ovellemme - asuin silloin samassa talossa Latvian, Liettuan ja Puolan kanssa. Kun menin avaamaan, joku hyppäsi kimppuuni, lähes taklaten minut halauksellaan.

"_Viro! Minun oli ikävä sinua!"_

"_Soome! Mitä hit-"_

Silloin näin ensimmäisen kerran hänen ystävänsä, Ruotsin. Se oli pienoinen järkytys: olin luullut Soomen tulleen yksin ja äkkiä hänen taakseen ilmestyy joku, joka näyttää siltä että valmistautuu murhaamaan jonkun.

"_Uaaaaaaahh! Pelottavaa!"_

"_Hiljaa, Viro! Olen yrittänyt välttää tuota sanaa koko matkan Ta-sanin talosta tänne ja nyt sinä huudat sen ulos!"_

Hän ei onneksi tainnut kuulla sitä. Sen sijaan hän tuli Soomen vierelle, kun esittelin itseni.

"_Olen Ruotsi. Ja täss' on vaimoni."_

"_Mitäh? Älä viitsi vitsailla, Su-san!"_

Siinä vaiheessa minua alkoi huolestuttaa ystäväni puolesta. Mihin hän oli oikein itsensä sotkenut? Otin sen puheenaiheeksi illalla huoneessamme, he olivat päättäneet jäädä yöksi.

"_Mitä ihmettä, Soome? Vaimo? Ja kenestä Ta-sanista sinä puhuit?"_

"_En minä vain tiedä! Ruotsi kutsuu minua niin, koska asumme nyt samassa talossa. Ja Ta-san on toinen Su-sanin ystävistä, joista puhuin silloin kun tapasimme, muistatko sen? Hänen oikea nimensä on Tanska."_

"_Miksi te lähditte sieltä?"_

"_...Se on pitkä tarina. Pääsyy oli se, että olimme kyllästyneet Ta-sanin pomotteluun."_

"_Miksi te sitten asuitte siellä niin kauan?"_

"_No siis, Su-san oli muodostanut unionin ystäviensä kanssa, joten minä jouduin mukaan myös. Meitä oli siellä viisi; minä, Su-san, Ta-san sekä Nor ja hänen pikkuveljensä Is. Aluksi kaikki sujui hyvin, mutta sitten Ta-san alkoi kukkoilla Su-sanille ja Norille. Nor ei välittänyt siitä paljoakaan, koska ei hän välitä oikein mistään muusta kuin pikkuveljestään, mutta Su-san kyllästyi nopeasti ja nyt hän viimein pakeni, ja minä lähdin hänen kannoillaan."_

"_Miksei tämä Nor sitten välitä? Ja miksette lähteneet aikaisemmin?"_

Soome katsoi minua hyvin vakavin silmin.

"_Nor, Norja, sanoi minulle kerran jotain todella viisasta: Myrskyn raivotessa on joskus on parempi taipua, ettei katkeaisi tuulessa. Muistathan sinä ne pajut?"_

Sen sanottuaan hän nukahti ennen kuin ehdin sanoa mitään muuta.

Ja nyt katson, kun hän seisoo jäykkänä kuin tammi entisen ystävänsä Venäjän edessä. Katson, kuinka hän kieltäytyy noudattamasta ystävänsä viisasta neuvoa, vaikka hän on lähellä napsahtaa keskeltä kahtia.

Katson ja toivon, että tammen runko olisi tarpeeksi paksu.

_Sinä siis annoit hänellekin lempinimen._

_Saksa._

* * *

Toivottavasti käsititte tuon lempinimi-vitsin. Jos ette, niin kyse on siitä, että iso osa suomenkielisistä maannimistä on tullut ruotsista (Norja - Norge_,_ Islanti- Island) mutta mukana on myös muutamia sellaisia joille en ole löytänyt tarpeeksi hyviä selityksiä. :'D Saksa tulee sanasta saksi, mutta Venäjästä, Virosta ja Ruotsista minulla ei ole aavistustakaan. Jos tiedätte niin kertokaa ihmeessä, minua oikeasti kiinnostaa tämä. :3

**Liibooboo: **Niin, kuka ihme voisi hallita niin isoa aluetta ongelmitta? :'3 Ja suunnilleen samanlainen kuvitelma minullakin oli siinä kun tätä kirjoitin. Auringonkukat kuuluvat pikkuiseen. Ei kun hetki, pikkuiseen?

**SahPa: **Mukava kuulla tuo, sillä teen kaikkeni välttääkseni sitä. :'D En tiedä mitään inhottavampaa kuin sössötys. x3 Ja oli myös kiva kirjoittaa sitä juurikin tuon monimutkaisuuden takia_, _yritin saada mukaan vähän tietynlaista sekavuutta_. _Ja kiitos vinkistä, otin siitä sitten vaarin. :'3_  
_


End file.
